Teen titans will you be my herotine
by kind and carring
Summary: Its valantines day
1. Chapter 1

Its bin one whole weak since the Tokyo incident, and Valentine's Day was coming up, so the founding Five (which is what Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg were now being called) are Planning the big and baddest Valentines' Day party ever! "Oh YEAAAHHHHHHH BABY! This is gonna be the best Party ever!"Cyborg said with a big grin on his face it had been a while since he had been this excited. "Yeah dude every titan is gonna come,its gonna be sweet!' said Beast boy."Yeah can`t wait" Raven said in a sarcastic tone of voice. OK you guys Robin started "V day is tomorrow" so the Party starts 12 tonight" he stated as they are entering the Titan tower. "Oh my Tiny Heart is OVER FILLED WITH JOY"! Starfire said with happiness in her eyes. They went into the tower and started preparing for the Party. Starfire And Robin were happily making a Nachoc Cheese dip, raven was using her powers to put up decerations and Beast boy was making his famouse tofu bean tacos which were not that bad. They put up huge surround sound stereos and Balloons, bought allot of chocolate, 1000000, pink heart shaped paper notes, five bubble making Machines, lights of diffrent colors and other things. at 10:00 PM they were final finished alright team Robin yelled let's get this party started.


	2. Chapter 2

Titans East tower 10: 15PM. "Come on guys" Speedy groaned, you're goanna make me late. Were coming Bumblebee yelled back. She and Aqualad came down the stairs , where "are Mas y Menos?" Aqualad asked. "They left without us" Speedy answered. "So Aqualad Bumblebee started since your don`t have a date she said very nerves and I don`t have a date maybe we can" "No thanks Aqualad, interrupted. What! Why not, Bumblebee asked in a furious Tone of voice. Well Aqualad began to stutter, "you're to ghetto" he finished quickly and ran for his life. Bumblebee just stood there for a moment, and then she felt a sudden rush of intense rage! Ghetto! Ghetto! Bumblebee yelled are you out of your seaweed picking mind. "I ant no ghetto you a ghetto!" "You did it this time." Speedy said to Aqualad, and "if not Bumblebee then who do you like"? he asked. "Speedy if I told who I like you would never look at me the same again". "Try me" Speedy challenged." Pantha" Aqualad simply stated. Speedy`s face of interest turned to a face of horror." y-y-y you like", look Aqualad started. "Nah man I need a moment" Speedy said interrupting him and rubbing his forehead. "Are we going or not"? Aqualad asked "yes time to go !" speedy said, 12:00 at Titans tower. "Hey BB there`s your girlfriend" Cyborg Joked. Beast boy looked up to see a Blond headed girl with blue eyes he walked up to her. Hey, Ter I mean CatherinBeast boy greeted. Hi beast boy she replied and then gave him a huge hug. He held her tenderly, remembering the things she could not. Raven walked up to Cyborg." Wow she said surprised she looks just like her". Cyborg nodded 'I offered to do a scan on her but Beast Boy asked me not to" Cyborg said. "Let`s go get some punch and try to have fun " Raven said with a hint of depression in her voice. They went to the punch bowl. Mean while, "finally Speedy said we got here". "Race you inside" Bumble bee said to Speedy. "You are on!" Speedy replied. They ran inside. Aqualad felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around only to see a hand spray something in his face. He passed out, the one who sprayed him was no other then Jericho. He opened Aqualad`s eyes and took over his body. Then he took out some black colored eye contacts and putt them on and walked inside. Inside, the tower was dim lighted, the song Gotta be somebody by heroback was playing on the stereo. Robin, and Starfire were at a table where a lot of titans were lining up and writing something on pink heart shaped cards. Jericho walked up to the table, "what is every one writing? He asked. "They are writing down there deepest feelings they have for someone else", for the love hunt tomorrow" Starfire said. Robin could tell Jericho was confused , "basically you write down your love confession on this note", "then me and Star put it in this machine" , "and tomorrow I will push this button" he pointed to a heart shaped button on the machine. And all the love notes will be spread around Jump City , then you pick a partner to find love notes team with the most notes wins! Oh may I have one of those? Sure here Robin said handing him a note." Thanks" he said. He wrote down his confession and gave it back to Robin. No problem AqualadRobin said. At this Jericho giggled and walked away. You and me a song by team house began to play. Starfire looked at Robin with joy in her eyes. "Robin this is my favorite earth tone may we dance"? "Yeah Robin said we can open the booth latter tomorrow". He said taking her hand and gently lifting her up. they danced slowly and tenderly Robins heart began to pond with every move he twirled her around at its just you and me and all of the people. They danced slowly hand in hand for a while. Then a at the chorus before the last verse as if they read each other`s minds they putt there right hand behind there back`s and beagn to near touch. Meanwhile. Jericho sees Raven and walks over to her. "Hey Raven" he greeted. Raven began to blush madly, "hello Aqualad " Raven greeted back "how's it going? "Fine just wondering if you wanted to be my date"? Raven was stunned I uh she stuttered, then she calmly cleared her throat. "And why are you so interested in me " she asked in a integrating tone of voice. Then what Jericho said he spoke sincerely from his heart. "Well Raven", he began. "Ever since that battle with the Brother Hood of evil" when I saw you fight I became obsessed with you" "I have tried to get to know you" ,"but the right words would never come out". "I dream about you every night". "The way your eyes sparkle in the nighttime overwhelms my very soul" and "I know I need you more than you need me". Raven was once again stunned she didn`t know what to say she was frozen still. "SO! Raven may I have this dance?" He asked raising his arm. "No" she said," but I may have this dance" she said jokily. "Oooo I think she likes me" Jericho said taking her arm. Raven giggled then they kissed. Meanwhile Robin and Starfrie are eating hotdogs when they saw Kole wondering around with her hands over her head Robin and Starfire approach her. " Hey Kole good to see you here" Robin said. "Where is your companion Gnarrk?" Starfire asked. "oh he`s dead" she said holding back tears. "He started grunting and holding his left arm then he just passed out". "I tried CPR and everything, but it wouldn't work." Now excuse me I need to find a new best friend" and she walked away. Robin and Starfire were in shock at first then Robin Spoke up "Star you go get what you can out of Kole I`ll get Cyborg and raven and see if we can help Gnarrk" ." OK Starfire replied and ran after Kole. Robin Spotted Raven who was coming out the bathroom. "Raven! he shouted I needyour help its an emergency I`ll explain on the way. Okay raven said and followed Robin to the titans sub/jet.  
more shocking things are to come next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Robin, and Raven arrived at the house Kole, and Gnark recently purchased. Raven opened the cover above and jumped out the T ship. Robin forgetting to open the cover just jumped and hit his head on the glass OW! Robin said then opened the cover and jumped out. He and Raven ran to the house and opened the door. They saw Gnark on the floor Raven ran up to him placing her hands on his chest. "Robin call an ambulance". Raven said " wait what are doing?" Robin asked. "Basically magical CPR" she answered him. Raven began to chant azarath metrion zinthos molck mincan mortaz! Gnark takes gasp of air but then passes out. "The ambulance is here" Robin said. "Is he okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. "I was able to get his heart starting but he`s in a comma" she said. The paramedics lifted Gnark into the ambulance. "Will take good care of him" one of the paramedics said. Robin nodded and said thank you. He looked at Raven, she looked worried. He put his hand on her shoulder. "it`s out of our hands now" he said. She looked at him and smiled. "Come on she said" we`d better get back to the party and tell Kole, and don`t hit your head on the cover this time she said. Robin`s face turned red as they got in the T ship. Mean while back at the party. "Hey Aqualad" Jericho looked over to see Speedy walking toward him. "I saw you with Raven. man you had me going there for a second with the whole Pantha thing." Speedy said laughing. Yeah Jericho chuckled nervously. "So why didn't` you tell me you liked Raven"? Speedy asked. "Well I wanted it to be a surprise". Jericho said in a nervous tone of voice. "Well you got me man." Speedy said chuckling and slapping him very hard on the back. So where is Raven? Speedy asked. "She said there was an emergency and had to leave". "Hope every things alright" Speedy said. "Yeah me to Jericho said." Robin and Raven arrived at the Tower, and found Kole and Starfire. Robin walked up to them. "Gnark`s alive, he`s in a comma, but he`s alive". Robin said. Kole looked up with relief in her eyes. "Thank you so much she managed to say". "Oh that is Joyous news" Starfire said hugging Robin and Kole almost crushing them both with her enormous strength. "Raven you come in the group hug to" Starfire said. "No thanks Raven" said I gotta go find Aqualad. She than left to find him. "Okay now try this one." Beast Boy said giving Terra another one of his burritos. "mmm, that's better then the last one" Terra said. "Aww your just saying that" Beast Boy said, blushing bright red. "No really BB you should open up a restaurant!" "It`s just tofu Catherin, all I do is make it taste good" Beast Boy said chuckling. Terra rolled her eyes, then saw Raven, and Aqualad. "Hey Beast Boy look", she pointed to the couple. "No way, said Beast Boy This is like what happened Ninja fury day monks, but can play the guita? Raven asked Aqualad. "Yup listen." Jericho began to play a beautiful melody. That`s great, and all, but where did you get the guitar? Raven asked. Jericho thought for a second and said. "I don`t know. They look at each other, then at the guitar and started laughing. Then Robin gets a microphone, and says alright everyone get some sleep. Tomorrow the games begin!


	4. Chapter 4

That night Jericho, stopped controlling, Aqualad`s body, to get a some water. "Jericho? Speedy called, as he was pouring water in a glass surprised to see him. When did you get here"? Jericho using ASL, said I`ve been around. "Ok nice to see you" Speedy, said in a strange tone of voice, trying to use sign language. Jericho rolled his eyes, he then got a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and handed it to Speedy. Speedy took the paper, and read what was on it aloud. Speedy I am mute not deaf! "Oh, then do you think you can teach me some ASL?" asked Speedy. Sure Jericho said using ASL. He loved it when he got a chance to teach someone. BANG!, BANG! Someone was hitting something. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH, YEAH, BREAKFAST TIME YALL" yelled Cyborg. "Well guess you're going to have to teach me later" Speedy said bumping him on the shoulder. Jericho nodded, then he looked to his left, and horror went through him, when he saw Aqualad with a look of confusion. Oh, no I forgot all about him! Jericho thought to himself. "Hey Aqualad" Raven said, greeting him with a big hug. Now Aqualad was more confused than ever, he was about to ask what was going on, when Starfire asked Raven to help her locate Silky. Meanwhile Speedy and Bumblebee were eating breakfast. "Look I know you were disappointed when Aqualad said he was not in to you, but there are other guys out there" Speedy said. "Like who?" Bumblebee asked. "Like m.-" "Okay guys I need your help." Aqualad interrupted, placing his tray of food on the table they were sitting at. "Why would want my help I`m ghetto"! Bumblebee said in a rage, then walked away, taking her tray with her. "What happened to you?" asked Speedy, seeing that Aqualad, was very distraught. "Apparently there is some crazy rumor that Raven, and I, got together? "Well yeah, I`ve got pictures of you two" Speedy said, chuckling giving them to Aqualad." This doesn't make any sense!" Aqualad said rubbing his eyes. "Dude are you crying?" asked Speedy " No, there`s something in my eye." I`ve heard that one before." " No really there is something in my eyes" repeated Aqualad . something fell out of his eye, and in to his hand. He examined it, with curiosity. " Looks Like a black eye contact" Aqualad said. "Why would you use a black eye contact?" asked Speedy. " Um…. attention everyone? said Raven on the announcer. The games are about to start so go down go to the roof, and pick a partner." "Raven, Starfire whispered, you forgot to say the happy Valentine 's Day." "huh? oh yeah! happy Valentine 's Day." Raven said quickly. Meanwhile Bushido was training alone when Argent came in. "You know the games are about to start, said Argent. "I am aware of that," replied Bushido. "Do you have a date?" Argent asked. "Of course I do". Bushido said boldly. "She is great, strong, beautiful, braver then most." "Well who is she?" Asked Argent slightly envious. "Well my sword of course! Bushido said with much pride, in his voice, pointing his sword in her face. Argent smacked her forehead, and began to drag Bushido by his sleeve. "Come on sword boy, your coming with me, so you don`t look idiot, and I don`t look like the girl who lost to lifeless object." "But if I go with you, I will be cheating, Bushido protested. "No you`ll be getting a life." Argent replied. All the titans, gathered in the courtyard. "Alright everyone once I press this button, the love notes will be spread at trough all jump city, and the games will begin." Now I don`t know if you noticed, (he continued) but others will most likely find the love note that wrote, and they will read it". "Titans Go!" and as he said go, he pushed the button and love notes were spread across the city, and titans dispersed. Starfire turned to robin. "Shall we go"? Robin asked. "you better hold on tight spider monkey_, Starfire said__, in a deep romantic voice, she then picked him up, and flew out of the court yard. Aqualad began looking for Jericho, when some one tapped him on the shoulder. he turned around and saw Raven. "you ready," she asked if with a smile on her vace. "Look Rae, Aqualad hesitated, were not. THE END OF CHAPTER 4 PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Titans scattered, all over jump city. Searching left and right. "So what do you think about the team so far?" Asked Kid flash, who`s date was of course was Jinx. "it`s okay" Jinx replied. "Just Okay?" Asked Kid flash. Jinx looked into his eyes and smiled. She then playfully pushed him on the ground, and hugged him. Kid giggled. "you know I heard, you had crush on Cyborg" he said teasing. "Well, I heard that you once ran so fast, you wet your pants" Jinx said laughing. "That never happened" Kid said sternly. "Well if that never happened, then me liking CY, never happened," she said, still laughing. They then shared a kiss. "Hey, your Bumblebee right" Herald asked. "Yup that's me" she replied. "I found this love note, and was wondering, if you wanted to read it with me"? Herald asked shyly. "Sure" Bumblebee replied. They opened, the heart shaped note, and when they read their eyes almost came out their sockets! "Wow I had no Idea" Herald said, "that he liked her Bumblebee said, finishing his sentence. "Hey, he gave her a candy bar" Herald said, snapped it half, and offered it to Bumblebee. Bumblebee shrugged and took the piece of candy. They then walked off together looking for more love notes. At the local Pizza shop in jump city. "No this is my new favorite earth tune, no this is my new favorite earth tune, no, no this is my new favorite earth tune". Said a very indecisive Starfire, flipping through different songs, on her new iPod. This caused Robin to smile. "Star, you can have more than one favorite song, you know?" Robin said, laughing. "Oh that brings great relief, I am glad I do not have to pick the favorite" Starfire said. "Hey a note!" Robin said, pointing to a heart shaped note on a chair in the pizza shop. Robin picked it up, and read aloud. "Dear Robin, you are my zumbflorg, lumglcok hunny wrapped tuna, zoombag, florg, and I love like a morgagle, leembrig, zimmin, amberg, glorg." "Who wrote this? A psychopath its completely unreadable"! Robin shouted. Robin`s words caused Starfire to sob floods of tears, not stooping. Then Robin understood, who wrote the strange sounding letter. "No wait Star, I didn`t mean, I`m sorry" Robin stuttered, trying to get Starfire to stop crying. Then a light bulb, switch on in Robin`s brain. "Want to play a game?" Robin asked quickly. "A game?" Starfire said, with a sniffle. "Yeah, the game is try not to laugh." Robin said. "How do you play?" ask starfire, wiping away a tear. "Um, Lift your hands up." Replied Robin, Starfire did so. "Now close your eyes" Robin said, with a little excitement in his voice. Starfire did this as well. "What Robin did next, Caught Starfire by surprise. Robin longed at her, and began to tickled her armpits. "R Robin stop n no!" Starfire laughed, trying to get away from, his tickly hands. "Come on Star, you're not suppose To laugh". Robin said, teasing her. A few miles away from the pizza shop, a very paranoid Jericho tries his best to avoid, a very angry Aqualad. "Hey Jericho!" said a bubbly voice, from behind him. Jericho, being so paranoid, thinks it`s Aqualad, and turns around startled, but relived when he sees Kole. "Sorry didn`t mean to scare you" Kole said, rubbing her head in embarrassment. Jericho in sign language said. "No it`s my fault, I thought you were someone else" "JERICHO!" someone shouted in the distance. Jericho looked in horror, when he saw Aqualad running toward him, and shouting something. "Jericho you blond headed!" "He looks pretty angry, maybe you run." Kole said, very concerned. Jericho nodded in approval, and began to run. "Hey I`ll run too" says Kole, and runs after him. "So what did you do to make him so angry." Kole ask. Jericho still running, did not respond. "Oh I see, can't do sign language, while running huh?" While still running, Jericho noticed a soda shop, and gestured, they hide inside it. so they ran inside, the soda shop. "Hey you kids are super heroes right" asked the owner. A chubby man, with an apron on. "You bet we are" Kole said, breathing heavily. "Well super heroes drink free here, how about, you two sit down, and I`ll get you some root beer floats!" The man said, in a jolly voice. "Sounds, great" Kole said they pulled up stools, and sat down, while they drank their sodas they talked, for awhile, when someone busted threw the shop door, it was Aqualad. "YOU I`VE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" he yelled pointing at Jericho. "Now Aqualad whenever I get mad, I always count to ten" Kole said, in a peaceful voice. "Out of the way pinky, me and him got some catching up to do" Aqualad said, a rage. Aqualad raised his fist at Jericho, about to punch him when, BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEP! That was the alarm that signaled time was up, and the game was over, every Titans would go back to the tower, find out who won, and finish the party. "You're lucky I have band practice, before, we go up on stage tonight" Aqualad said Leaving the shop. " Well that was close, wasn't it Jericho?" Jericho, just nodded. After awhile all the titans had entered the tower, awaiting the announcement of the winner. "Alright the pair, that collected the most notes is." Jinx and Kid flash." Robin shouted, over the microphone he was holding. Everyone cheered, and clapped for the couple. "Now for the moment I personally, Have been waiting for, Cyborg`s barrel of laughs!" Robin cheered, as Cyborg, wearing a tuxedo , walked up on the stage. "How`s it going ya`ll?" Ask Cyborg. "You know I am sick of G Gordon Godfree, always saying, why they wearing mask, what they got hide. "Cyborg said, faking a gruff voice, causing the audience to laugh. "Not only would reveling ourselves in danger us, but no one would take us seriously "he continued. After a series of jokes, that compared the Teen Titans, to the Justice League, It was time for the East four to Perform, Just the Hero I`m Looking for. Speedy was the lead singer, Aqualad played his electric guitar, Mas played the piano, Manos played the drum. "Aqualad began to play his guitar , and speedy sang, "She`s cold and she`s cruel, but she knows what she`s doing, She pushed me in the pool at our last team reunion"! She chapter 6 the conclusion soon, please leave comments!


	6. The end!

"She laughs at my missions, but my mission is her laughter, strange as it seems, she`s the one that I`m after." Before speedy sang this next part, he thought of a certain girl, who had a habit of bossing him around, for inspiration. "Cause she`s bitter sweet, she knocks me off my feet, and I can`t help myself I don`t want anyone else, she`s a mystery, she `s too much for me, but I keep coming back for more!" "She`s just the hero I`m looking for." "Wow, he`s pretty good, huh Rae?" Bumblebee said sitting next Raven. "Yeah, just great" Raven said, in her usual sarcastic tone. "You look gloomy!" Bumblebee stated. At her comment, Raven raised her right eyebrow. "I mean more than, usual, what`s wrong?" Bumblebee asked. Raven told Bumblebee about the Jericho, and Aqualad incident. Bumblebee, had one reaction to Raven`s story, and that was laughter. Bumblebee laughed, for about one minute, causing Raven`s face to turn red from anger. "Rae, do you want a boyfriend?" Bumblebee asked, holding back laughter. "Well, I guess I wouldn`t mind one" Raven said. "Well you can`t just sit there, and hope one will just pop up out of nowhere, you got to go looking." "Thanks I`ll keep that in mind." Raven said, with a smile. "He sings so well, I wonder if he thinking of someone, Bumblebee said, pointing to speedy. "Yeah I just wonder" Raven said with a sly smile. "Was, that sarcasm?" Bumblebee asked, but Raven did not answer, her smile just grew wider. "You know something, I don`t know?" Raven still did not answer. "What`s up Bee?" Herald, ask coming from behind her. "She`s cold, and she`s cruel, but she knows what she`s doing" Speedy, sang softly, as he saw Bumblebee kiss Herald, for a very long time. "Knows just what to say, so my whole day is ruined" Speedy then paused for a while, Aqualad, then gave him a signal, for him to continue. Speedy, then realizing, he was staring into space, so he continued to sing. "Causes she bitter sweet, she knocks me off my feet!" "And I can`t help myself, I don`t want anyone else, she`s a mystery, she`s too much for me, but I keep coming back for more, she just the hero I`m looking for!" Everyone then clapped, for the successful band, then Speedy, and Aqualad, switched places, on the stage. "Alright I`d like to see everyone dance for this next song!" Aqualad said. As he began, to play his guitar. Beast boy, who was sitting with Terra, extended his hand out to her she took it, and they began to dance slowly to the music. ("Take out every wasted honor") They circled, as they held each other, sanding, thoughts began to form, in Beast boy`s mind. (Every little past frustration) "I love you" Beast boy said. "Great I love you too." Terra said with a smile (take out every so called problem, better put them in quotations.") "I mean as a friend you, should leave now!" Terra`s, face turned to sadness she turned away from Beast boy, and headed to leave. Raven, who had seen the whole thing, ran up to Beast boy. "Why did you just do that?" Raven asked him. "Because she`s normal now, and she could get hurt" Beast boy replied. "That`s not your decision to make" Raven said looking beast boy in the eye. (Walking like a one man army, fighting with the shadows in your head) realizing that Raven was right, Beast boy ran after Terra. He followed her outside the tower. When he saw her, she looked devastated. "I`m sorry" he said, "I forgive you" she said, and then gave him a hug. "Well isn't this just the sweetest thing!" said, sly, and mysterious voice, literally coming out of the shadows. The mysterious, person, seemed to be the age of sixteen, he had very spike purple clored hair, and wore black pants, a black shirt, and a black jacket. His right eye was purple, and his left eye was green. "Don`t worry Catherin, I`ll use my moves I learned from secret ninja fury, call of the student!" Beast boy said, charging toward the person making ninja noises. The mysterious person sighed, he then extended his hand out, and a dark bolt of energy shoot from it hitting Beast Boy, knocking him out. "So you found a boy friend, guess I owe you twenty dollars!" He said. "Who are you?" Catherin asked, in anger. "Wow, you really don`t remember anything do you?" He said, walking closer to her. "Stay away from me!" She shouted. He then placed his hand on Catherine`s face, and threw her on the ground, making her yelp. He then glared at her. "I owe you at least this" he said fading away, with that same glare on his face. "Catherin, are you alright!" Beast boy shrieked hen he woke up, running toward her. "I`m fine, but I believe you know" she said, as her body shook. "Believe what?" Beast boy asked. "She then turned around to face him, revealing a small pebble that floated above her open right hand, her left eye also glowed, the color yellow. Realizing what she was saying, Beast boy ran to her with tears, in his eyes, and hugged her tightly, but he still had confused look on his face, wondering how her powers were back. "Be my herotine trough this please" she whispered. "Of course" he whispered back. The end please leave commets!


End file.
